The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by LordofAmus
Summary: Gilbert has a special holiday gift for Elizabetha. Will she accept? Story is better, I swear! Please read and you won't forget it! PruHun!


**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

**A/N**: Merry Christmas everyone! I don't really know what to say beside that but stories seem incomplete without author's notes. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

Snowflakes drifted down from the white clouds. Everywhere near and far was covered in a light dusting of snow. The snow was falling down with more intensity; a sure sign that snow would accumulate even more. Everything was silent; everyone being in their homes. It was early in the morning. The children had all woken up early, eager to open up their gifts from Santa Clause.

Elizabetha was no exception. Even though she was no longer a little girl waiting for Santa; instead she was getting up to visit her boyfriend, Gilbert. She had dressed up for the occasion. She wore a tight fitting red dress that cut off at the knee. She had put her long hair up in a bun, leaving a few curls out to frame her face. She put on a little bit of makeup, dusting her face in light sparkles. She just hoped Gilbert hadn't gotten too drunk the prior night and forgot it was Christmas like last year.

Elizabetha grabbed her bags of wrapped Christmas gifts. She had to bring her gifts for Gilbert as well as his brother, Ludwig, and his brother's boyfriend, Feliciano. Gilbert still lived in Ludwig's basement but that was because he couldn't find a job. He had dropped out of high school to care for Ludwig. When Gilbert was only seventeen, his mother passed away. After that, his father became an abusive drunk.

One night, his father was so drunk that he pulled a knife on Ludwig. When Gilbert went to protect him, his father cut his cheek, leaving a long white scar that hadn't faded.

Gilbert took Ludwig and ran away. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if his father had killed Ludwig. Ludwig and Gilbert were closer than most siblings though they didn't show it. Ludwig wasn't very keen to touch, due to being abused as a child. Gilbert was most like his father though he wasn't abusing. He started drinking at an early age. When he wasn't drinking beer, he was drinking energy drinks. He needed the energy considering how he was still caring from his younger brother.

Gilbert wasn't the most affectionate person but he was considerate in his own way. Elizabetha knew him better than anyone and Gilbert could read her like the back of his hand. They had been friends since Elementary school. Gilbert had been the bully on the playground and Elizabetha had always the one who opposed him and stuck up for the other kids. They were constantly at each other's throats.

In middle school, their roles changed. The kids weren't as scared of him as they were in elementary school and were not so easy to push over. They looked around and noticed how different he was. Sure, no one else in the surrounding area had white hair or red eyes but Elizabetha thought it was cute. The others just saw him as a freak and they were sure to tell him so.

Elizabetha would be walking to class and they would see some of the kids pushing Gilbert up against the lockers. Gilberts scarlet eyes were narrowed dangerously. His body was smaller but he was more muscular than the other kids. Still, they were bigger than him and he was out numbered. They shoved him against the locker.

"What a freak! Look at his eyes!" the one kid taunted. Gilbert flung his arms around, trying to hit them but they shoved his back into the lockers lock.

"He looks like a vampire! Careful, he might bite you!" the other boy retorted. The other boys irrupted in laughter. Gilbert looked at them. His unusually vibrant red eyes were full of hate. His hands balled into fists, his limbs continuing to lash out at the bullies. He was unable still to hit them. His efforts only made them laugh even more.

Elizabetha continued to hide behind one of the rows of lockers. She didn't want to interfere but she couldn't let someone get beat up if it wasn't a fair fight. She didn't want her reputation to be ruined either. For the past years, she had always been the one person to beat Gilbert up. But it had always been one on one and it was because he was beating up others.

Part of her was glad to see Gilbert get scuffed up a little. Maybe it'd level his astronomical ego. He was always gloating about how awesome he was and how much better he was than everyone else. Elizabetha detested the albino man. She hated the way his mouth curled into a smirk or how his brilliantly red eyes would glow like a hot flame whenever he laughed.

No matter how much she disliked him, she couldn't stand by any longer as one of the guys rammed a balled up fist into Gilbert's stomach. Gilbert folded in on himself, grunting deeply. The others laughed at his pain. Elizabetha frowned, stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked looking from one to the other. Her eyes landed on Gilbert who looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and alarm.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" Gilbert snapped. Wither or not he was concerned for her safety or if he was just embarrassed for his arch enemy to see him so vulnerable.

The boys beating up Gilbert knew her reputation of always getting into fights with the albino and laughed.

"You wanna join in?" the bigger one asked. Elizabetha had gone to elementary school with one of the boys and knew what he was like. He roughly took Gilberts face and forced his head into the locker. Gilbert looked defiantly at the hand, trying to hit him but the other boy held him pinned by his arms, laughing cruelly as Gilbert struggled.

Elizabetha's mouth tilted to a slight frown "Let him go." She said.

The boys just looked at her looking shocked. "What? You sticking up for him now?" the one asked pointing at Gilbert with a face of disgust.

"This ain't fair and you know it." Elizabetha said. "Just let him go."

"What's this, Lizzy? You like this freak?" the one asked, probing a finger into Gilberts temple. Gilbert growled and tried to squirm again. The boy took his head and slammed it into the locker again. Gilbert's eyes clouded over for the briefest of seconds before they narrowed again. Before Gilbert could do anything and make the situation worse, Elizabetha interloped.

"My name is Elizabetha; not Lizzy and no. I don't like him but he's mine to beat up." Elizabetha said. She stepped forward, getting right in that guys face, "Now get out of here."

"He's not worth it, bro." the one guy said, "Let's just get out of here."

The other guy growled. "Fine." He glared at Elizabetha, not even looking back at Gilbert as he dropped his hand and walked away. Elizabetha sighed and looked at Gilbert.

"Don't get any ideas." She growled at him. Despite what all happened, Gilbert smirked.

"Don't worry; I won't." he snorted. He brushed off his clothes and tried to straighten back up with all the dignity he would muster. Elizabetha had to admit, he had guts. Elizabetha just glared at him as he walked past her. She shook her head almost disbelieving. He had character, she'd give him that.

From that day on, their relationship was different. Gilbert and Elizabetha didn't argue as much. Gilbert's role was switched. Almost all the kids made fun of him and he got in a fight at least a few times a month. Slowly, year by year, Elizabetha would start to help Gilbert. She would see him walking home. He didn't live anywhere close to the school but walking meant he didn't have to go home right away. Elizabetha would see him as her bus drove past. She would press her nose to the icy window and watch him slowly walk home in all weather always wearing a thin jacket. Away from all the other kids, his guard dropped and fell away. His face was sullen and his shoulders were slumped.

Elizabetha was a sucker for kids like that. She just wanted to reach out and help them, even if they were as annoying as Gilbert. She had heard rumors of how horrible his father was. His mother had died when he was young so he was always stuck around his drunken father.

When they moved to the high school, things got even worse. His grades dropped significantly and he got in fights almost every day. By then, they were acquaintances but as high school progressed, their friendship strengthened. They soon became the best of friends and would often laugh over how they would fight in elementary school.

They were two peas in a pod. Both of them were loud and obnoxious, both had a crude sense of humor and both wouldn't mind kicking anyone's butt.

One day, Gilbert came into school with a long, angry cut on his cheek. He never talked about his home life even though Elizabetha knew something wasn't right. She never pressured him about it before since he always danced around the subject but the cut had gone way too far.

"Gilbert!" she gasped. She gently reached up and let her fingers just slightly graze the angry wound. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as she touched it, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Gilbert smirked but it didn't quite reach his eyes the way it usually did, "It's all good. I'm so awesome, I kicked their butt."

"Well who was it? That's going to leave a nasty scar." Elizabetha said. She wanted to make sure that whoever hurt her best friend had a larger scar to match. No one hurt Gilbert and got away with it.

"I told you; it's all good. You don't need to get involved." Gilbert smiled. He leaned closer and smiled, "However, that dumb Feliks has been giving me strange looks again. I think he needs an arse kicking." He smiled.

Elizabetha frowned and tilted her hips, her arms akimbo. "I know your hiding something, Gilbert, don't change the subject. Come one; I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything!"

Gilbert frowned and looked at Elizabetha silently. A few moments drug on before he spoke, "Liz, please, this is none of your business." He said softly.

"Gilbert," Elizabetha said more firmly. "It is my business. If someone hurts you, I want to know about it."

Gilbert turned away from her and walked a few steps, running a pale hand through his white hair. Elizabetha just watched him. She could tell when he was going to tell her something and she could tell that he was stressed. "Gil." She said.

Gilbert turned to face her again, his eyes more red than usual. "You want to know? Do you really want to know?" Gilbert asked. His voice dropped down so quiet that Elizabetha had to strain her ears to hear him. Elizabetha smiled softly and stepped closer to him.

"Yes, Gilbert. I want to know." She said softly. Her eyes connected with Gilberts tired, red eyes

"Ok." Gilbert sighed and looked at her. "My Dad got drunk last night. He threatened Ludwig and I tried to stop him." His voice cracked several times as he told the story.

Elizabetha wrapped him into a gently hug, "Oh Gilbert." She said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm taking Ludwig away. I can't let him stay there." Gilbert said softly.

Elizabetha gently stroked his back, "Where will you go?" she asked gently. "How can you provide for him?"

Gilbert hugged her back tightly. "I-I don't know! We just need to get out of here. I had him pack up earlier today so he doesn't have to go home."

Elizabetha closed her eyes quietly. She wanted to help him so bad but she felt powerless. There was no way her parents would let two boys live in their house and there was no way Gilbert could get a good job to support himself and Ludwig.

"Gilbert, I'll help you in any way I can. I'll buy you clothes and give you food." Elizabetha exclaimed. Gilbert's breath tickled her ear as he chuckled.

"Relax Liz. I'll be fine. You have to worry about yourself. I'll find a way to provide for us. If my old man has been able to kinda-sorta do it for this long than I definitely can." Gilbert said. Elizabetha could feel his smirk in her hair though she could feel his body trembling. It was too much stress for a person of his age to handle.

"Gil, let me help you." She said. She pulled away from him and gripped him by the shoulders, glancing deep into Gilberts vibrant red eyes as if reading into his soul. Gilbert looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Liz," he whispered. He leaned his forehead against Elizabetha's. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of violets from her perfume. Elizabetha smiled as Gilbert's hands gripped her waist gently, pulling her to a comfortable, yet close, position.

"Gil," she whispered gently.

"Yes," Gilbert whispered, brushing some stray hair behind her ear. "I want your help."

The distant memory made Elizabetha smile. It was the first time her and Gilbert shared a close, intimate moment. The first of many.

Elizabetha turned on some music in her car. It was much too quiet. She was use to spending so much time around Gilbert and his family that she was so used to noise that it seemed strange to not hear anything. She sang to the lyrics of her and Gilbert's song, What Makes You Beautiful. As she sang, she could imagine Gilberts baritone voice with hers, creating a beautiful harmony.

Within a few minutes, her car rolled into the Bielschmidt's driveway. She parked and hurried towards the door, her arm loaded down with bags full of presents. She rang the doorbell and waited. It was soon opened by Feliciano.

"Ve~ It's Miss. Elizabetha!" he exclaimed happily. Elizabetha beamed warmly at him.

"Hello Feli!" she exclaimed, calling him by his nickname. "Is Gilbert up?"

Feliciano looked confused. "Uh, Ludwig?" he asked. He opened the door to let Elizabetha in. Feliciano wandered into the kitchen. Elizabetha took off her shoes and shut the door before following the Italian into the kitchen.

"Is Gilbert up yet?" Feliciano asked Ludwig who was busy over a meal in his small, yet immaculate kitchen.

"I don't know. I think he was sleeping on the couch downstairs, last I checked." Ludwig shrugged, not looking up at Elizabetha.

Elizabetha turned, heading towards the basement door. It was always interesting going through The Bielschmidt house. The top floor was always pristine while the basement was pandemonium. She opened the door and peered down into the dimly lit room, a sure sign that Gilbert was experiencing another hang over.

"Gilbert?" she called down softly, imagining how the beer was causing his head to pound. Not hearing a reply, Elizabetha went further into the dark room. She quickly smoothed her dress and checked her hair before looking around.

The room was dark and seemingly empty. She walked slowly into the room, knowing he had to be in the room somewhere. She swung her hips to the side as she walked, trying to lure him out.

"Oh Gil~" she said in a sing song voice. She checked around the perimeter of the room, scanning the room for movement. She didn't see anything so she went towards where they kept all the wine and beer. There were shelves like at a grocery store filled with bottles upon bottles of old beer. She checked in between there. She had her back to the wall where there were other cabinets. She heard a creek and before she could turn around, a pair of arms slinked around her middle. A strong chest pressed up against her back and a head wedged its way between her neck, tickling her sensitive skin with warm breath.

"You look so beautiful today." Gilbert said softly. Elizabetha giggled softly.

"Thank you. What are you doing down here?" Elizabetha asked gently. She wrapped her arms around her to finger his hair. He tilted his head so that he could smell her hair.

"Just thought I'd give you a scavenger hunt." He smiled. Elizabetha smiled and tilted her head back so that it rested beside Gilberts. He leaned and kissed her cheek softly.

"Did you now?" Elizabetha asked softly, closing her eyes blissfully.

"Yes I did. I need you upstairs though for your present." Gilbert smirked.

"Oh. Why so much mystery? You're usually so straight forward." Elizabetha smirked, twirling a tuff of hair between a manicured finger.

Gilbert chuckled warmly, "If you don't want it, I can always take it back. It'd save me a lot of money." Gilbert smiled.

"No no!"

Gilbert smirked. "Ok. Let's go upstairs then." He smiled. He leaned away, catching Elizabetha as she stumbled back. Elizabetha blushed at him.

"You're not sick are you? You're never this affectionate or touchy." She smiled.

"More complaining are we?" Gilbert smirked. Elizabetha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not." She smiled.

"I know, I know." Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully. Elizabetha's eyes caught the scar. She leaned forward and kissed it gently. Gilbert smiled softly and took her hand.

"Not to ruin the moment, but I'm impatient. Come on." He smiled. Elizabetha yelped as Gilbert pulled her towards the stairs. She followed him to the first floor to where Ludwig and Feliciano were waiting by the tree. Feliciano sat by Ludwig, holding a video recorder.

"Say cheese!" Feliciano exclaimed. Elizabetha blushed.

Gilbert led Elizabetha to the tree, decorated with ornaments with pictures and sentimental meaning.

"Your present is hiding in the tree for you. Santa decided to hide it this year." He smirked. He released her hand and stepped back to let her scan the tree up and down and all around. She looked past all the ornaments. There were a lot more pictures this year and she wondered if Gilbert had anything to do with it. There were some of Ludwig and Ludwig with Feliciano but most of them were pictures of Gilbert with Elizabetha over the years. Seeing all the memories and knowing that Gilbert cared made Elizabetha smile.

She glanced over at Gilbert who was smiling with a soft expression, so unlike his usual smirk.

"Keep looking. It's in there." Gilbert smiled. Elizabetha looked at him for a few more moments before looking back into the tree. She searched though the tree for what seemed like a while until she spotted a small red wrapped present. She looked at Gilbert quickly before taking it and starting to unwrap it. Her heart beat against her chest hard. She shoved the festive wrapping out of the way, eager to see what was inside.

The paper fell away to the floor, leaving a small yet beautiful box that screamed 'diamond!' Her heart thumped even harder. Barely able to control her shaky hands, she opened the box.

Her heart nearly froze. Inside the box was a beautiful gold ring with an exquisitely cut diamond, surrounded in a beautiful set. She was frozen, staring at the ring in disbelief. She heard a slight muffled thud, causing her to look. Gilbert had gotten down on one knee, his red eyes shining in hope.

"Elizabetha, will you marry me?" he asked. Elizabetha was frozen, tears welling up in her eyes. She nodded like a zombie at first before vigorously nodding.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her voice thick with emotion. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Elizabetha could practically see Gilberts heart stop. A look of utter shock and excitement filled his eyes. "Y-you will?"

"Yes!" Elizabetha got down and threw her arms around him. "Of course I will!"

"I love you so much, Liz." Gilbert smiled.

"I love you too, Gil. Forever." She smiled.

Gilbert smirked at her, "So what did you get me?" He asked.

Elizabetha blushed. "I-it's nothing compared to this." She said. She had been confident that she had gotten him the best Christmas ever but now her gift was so bad compared to this unbelievable gift.

"Oh yes it is. You've given me the best gift anyone could ever give me." He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Elizabetha asked. "What's that?"

"You." Gilbert smiled. He tucked some stray hairs behind her ears and looked deep into her eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Liz, not just this Christmas. I want to spend next Christmas with you and the next after that and the next after that until the day I die. That's the best thing you could ever give to me."

They kissed.

**A/N:** Yay! It's finally done! I've loved PruHun for a while but haven't written anything. I really liked the idea of this one so if I get some reviews I might continue their lives together. I already got some ideas. Maybe it'll also include GerIta if you want. Merry Christmas everyone! If you don't review about the story, at least tell me what you got for Christmas if you're willing. I love to find out more about my readers but I don't want to be creepy so only tell me as much as you want to.


End file.
